


Ficlet 11

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [12]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer, mowing the lawn, shirtless Aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: summer, shower sex, fluff, shirtless Aidan mowing a lawn





	Ficlet 11

At the end of the spring semester, Aidan is moving out of his flat and is looking for a new one so he makes Dean go with him to tour a few.

They see lots of shitty college apartments and meet some truly strange people and it’s hilarity but mostly Dean is pouting because this is stupid and finally he asks Aidan “Why don’t you just move in with me?”

Aidan wants to, but he says “No, I don’t want to impose.” So Dean doesn’t push him but he’s kind of bummed about it. Dean knows that it’s unrealistic because there’s no way that secret could be kept from the department. So it was sort of a half joke when he said it, but deep down that’s all he wants and Aidan knows it and it breaks his heart.

And that’s the story of how Aidan ended up staying at Dean’s over summer break.

He gets a post office box though so that no one traces his mailing address. And Dean gives him the guest room because he’s a gentleman.

Aidan surprised him with the information at the last minute. Showing up at Dean’s doorstep with a shit-eating grin on his face and saying, “So…can I stay with you this summer?” And Dean is like, “Are you serious?” and Aidan’s face falls just a tiny bit because he is second guessing himself like maybe this isn’t what Dean wants anymore, and then Dean is pulling him into his arms and saying, “Yes, god yes, please yes.”

Summer is lazy and perfect. None of Aidan’s friends are in town, so no one cares that he’s at Dean’s constantly. They read and they work and they fuck and it’s the best version of what summer can be. Aidan cuts the grass wearing nothing but athletic shorts and Dean ogles and brings him cups of ice water and when he’s done, Dean leads him upstairs to shower. He does all the work, washes Aidan’s hair, and then slides down to his knees, pinning Aidan against the wall and taking him down his throat as far as he can go, sucking him hard and fast and when Aidan’s about to come, Dean pulls off and uses a slick hand to pump Aidan’s cock until he paints stripes across Dean’s throat and his open mouth.

Summer is also the first time Dean calls Aidan baby.

They’re on the patio and cooking out. The weather is warm and nice and Dean made white sangria and while they’re waiting for the burgers to cook, Aidan comes and sits on his lap. Dean grins and kisses into his neck and wraps an arm around him and says, “Mm, hey baby…” and squeezes him closer and Aidan knows in that moment that he never wants anyone else to call him baby again because it will never feel the way this moment feels.


End file.
